Gone In The Night
by XenaLin
Summary: Loosely based off of the movie with the same name. Brittany and Santana are married with a daughter. When their daughter is abducted everything crashes. Will they break apart or will it bring them even closer together?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1.

It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was shining from a clear blue sky and there was not a cloud in the sky. It was warm, hot even as the sun was scorching the street. Most driveways were empty, only a few were occupied by their owners cars. There were kids playing in the streets, running through the water of the lawn sprinklers, riding their bikes or playing hide and seek. It was an idyllic suburban scene. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing at all.  
As the kids were playing, a car rolled into a driveway and a woman was exiting it. A latina looking woman, who was greeted by a blonde, taller woman coming out of the house the driveway belonged to.  
'Hi baby' the blonde greeted her.  
'Hi Britts' the latina woman greeted back.  
Brittany leaned down, giving the latina a peck on the lips before straightening up. Suddenly they were being attacked by a blonde, little girl, wearing a swimsuit and looked like she could be around seven or eight years old.  
'Aaahhh terror attacks' the latina shrieked and fell, first down on her knees and then down on her back, and closed her eyes, pretending to be dead.  
'Oh no, I think you killed her honey' Brittany said with a sad voice as she fell down on her knees next to the body.  
The latina didn't move a muscle. The little girl fell to her knees too, and she had a serious sad look in her face.  
'Oh no, mama?' she said in a really sad, heartbroken voice as she laid her head down on the latina's chest. Suddenly she shrieked as the latina wrapped her arms around the little girl and enveloped her in a gentle hug.  
'Mama that was very mean' she said in a sad voice.  
'Yeah, very mean' the blonde adult spoke.  
'I'm sorry baby' the latina murmured into the little girls blonde hair. 'I just wanted to play a little. I'm sorry.' She kissed the top of the girl's head before raising her upper body to sit up, still hugging the little girl to her. The little girl had her arms wrapped around her mom's neck, as if she never wanted to let go.  
The adult blonde smiled at the beautiful sight in front of her. She loved these moments even if they came from sad things. The little girl had truly believed she had scared her mom to death and that was sad, but seeing the pair hugging like this was just too beautiful to her and she felt her heart swell in her chest as she softly smoothed the hair of the little girl in a loving way.  
'Hey honey, let your mom stand up now' the blonde asked the little girl. She hated to break them up but she knew they couldn't stay like this forever.  
'But I don't want to' the little blonde said, pouting as she pulled back slightly.  
'Aw honey, but you know, your mommy will kill me if I get grass stains on these pants' the latina said in a serious, but mocking tone.  
'Hey, I will not kill you for that' the blonde said.  
'Oh, really? So you wouldn't mind me rubbing my pants all over the wet grass?' The latina raised her eyebrows in a suggesting way, as she started to move her butt back and forth on the grass.  
'Santana stop that instantly' the blonde almost yelled at her wife. She couldn't help it. Grass stains were a pain in the, well ass, to get off of clothes.  
'See' the latina said to the little girl. 'We better do what mommy says.'  
'Okay, okay' the little girl pouted again. The latina swore their daughter were getting more and more like Brittany everyday. She was like an exact copy of her wife already, getting more and more perfect by the day. Almost by the hour.  
They all entered their house hand in hand with the little girl in the middle.

Neither of the happy little family saw the car that was parked on the street a few driveways away, observing them all. A man was seated inside it. A rugged looking man in his late twenties or early thirties. He had a two day shade and dark brown hair that was long and stopped at his shoulders. It seemed to always find its way into the man's eyes as he furiously tried to wipe it behind his ears and have it stay there.  
He was smoking a cigarette, that now was almost finished. He inhaled the smoke before letting his arm and hand, that held the cigarette, dangle just outside the car window. His eye twitched and he was sweating through his jeans and t-shirt. His dark sunglasses hid his eyes from the world, but he could see out. He could see people. He could see more than people. He could see spirits. They were going to kill the little girl he had just watched, unless he protected her from them. He had to protect her from them. The way he always did. The spirits spoke to him, telling him what they wanted from other people, what they wanted from him. Sometimes they even took over his body and did things he had no idea of.  
He watched the little girl in her pink swimsuit with red polkadots on it. The colors were enough for the spirits to have their ways with her he thought. She must be protected. He had to collect her. Tonight.

_A/N I actually just had this idea today. I love the movie. I hope I can make it justice._


End file.
